Star Wars: Aftermath Of The Awakening
by Nightwing0126
Summary: AU:We were left off with a cliff hanger. How will Rey's training go? This is how I think it will happen. this could work out many ways. I need you to tell me in the reviews if you think Rey's last name is Skywalker or nah. (personally I think yes) Please enjoy and may the force be with you. FinnxRey OCxRey(?)
1. Prologue ( Opening Crawl)

A long, long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…

* * *

STAR WARS

Episode VII.V

Aftermath of the Awakening

REY has found the last Jedi LUKE SKYWALKER and delivered to him his father's lightsaber. Luke isn't willing to leave the remains of the Jedi Temple and senses The Force is strong in the girl and is curious how she found him. Rey is looking for a master to train her in the ways of The Force and to help the Resistance. But she is holding down feelings she doesn't even realize.

FINN is at the Resistance base on D'Qar wondering what he had missed in the time he was out from a medically induced coma, and where's Rey. While he's getting caught up POE DAMERON is acting more like the late HAN SOLO which Finn doesn't enjoy. GENERAL ORGANA was hoping Rey could convince her brother to come help.

KYLO REN was at an undisclosed location continuing his training, until he sensed something powerful in the light side. As Rey grows stronger so does Kylo he is still attached to light side but can't figure out why. As he grows in power SUPREME LEADER SNOKE grows more impatient to destroy The New Jedi Order...


	2. The Truth

Chapter I

* * *

Rey stood there silently holding the Lightsaber hilt out to the man she presumed to be Luke Skywalker. The man approached her and took the metal Lightsaber hilt, "My father's Lightsaber." He said with a smile, "How did it come into your hands?" he asked looking at Rey puzzled.

"It's a long story." Rey said with a smile, "I guess I don't need to ask if you're Luke then do I."

"No." Luke said, "You don't." he said chucking the Lightsaber back to Rey, she looked at him stunned, "Don't worry" Luke said moving his cloak aside to reveal his Lightsaber, "I have my own." He announced with a smirk.

"The Resistance needs your help in the fight against The First Order." Rey said determination in her voice.

"Why should I help?" Luke asked staring into the ocean.

"Kylo Ren." Rey said making Luke turn around, "He's strong in the force, but he's afraid he'll never be as strong as Vader." Rey said walking up to Luke, "I know you can sense the force in me." She said looking into Luke's eyes, "Kylo told me I need a master, can you come with us and train me?" Rey asked.

"Us?" Luke asked.

"Chewbacca and R2-D2 are with the Millennium Falcon right now." Rey explained.

"Han allowed you to fly the Falcon?" Luke asked surprise in his voice.

Rey's eyes dropped she lowered her head, "Han Solo is dead." Rey said, "Kylo Ren killed him."

"Well struck down by your own child… I suppose there aren't many worse ways to go." Luke said, "How strong is he?" Luke asked.

"He can use the force to pull information from people's brains." Rey said shuddering remembering when Kylo Ren had attempted it on her.

"I cannot train you." Luke said turning away from Rey.

"Why?" Rey asked confused.

"You are too old." Luke said.

"So were you when I was training you Luke." Obi-wan's ghost said.

"I can't... not after Ben." Luke retorted.

Rey looked around confused, "Who the hell are you talking to?" she asked.

"Train her you must." Yoda's ghost ordered, "If the Jedi Order is to survive a Jedi she must become."

"Yes Masters." Luke said with a sigh and turned fully to Rey, "I will train you but I will not leave what is left of my temple."

"Rey sighed, "Okay that's perfectly fine I need to get away from the Resistance for a while anyway." Rey said, "I'll be right back I need to tell them to take off." Rey said before running to Chewbacca and R2, "Go." She said.

Chewbacca let out a roar which Rey translated to why.

"Luke agreed to train me but he won't leave the temple. The Resistance needs you guys, now go!" she ended up shouting as she started to run back up. Before she reentered the temple she looked over her shoulder and saw the Falcon flying away. A tear escaped her eye as she reentered the temple ready to begin her training.

Rey reentered the temple to see candles surrounding Luke, "The Force surrounds all living beings. There are select people who can use the force to help try to bring peace to the Galaxy, such is the way of the Jedi Order of old to be a Jedi one must train for many years to master their powers. Are you ready Rey?"

"How do you…never mind force powers that's how you found out my name." Rey said which made Luke smirk.

"You'll find the real reason in due time." Luke said with a smile making Rey feel comfortable with her master. Rey thought why she felt comfortable with him and also about her comatose friend Finn she hopes he wakes up soon the Resistance needs someone who knows so much about the First Order, "Shall we begin?" Luke asked snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Y-yes let's begin." Rey said.

"Your mind is clouded to clear it we are going to start with a form of meditation called Alchaka it is designed for cleansing of the mind." Luke said as he sat on the ground cross-legged as Rey sat down as Luke Instructed her what to do "Close your eyes and breathe calmly in through your nose and out through your mouth in depth breaths.

Rey repeated the process but the opposite happened instead of her mind clearing all her memories came back and a title wave of emotion ensued, "I can't right now." She said when the memory of Finn getting slashed by Kylo Ren appeared in her mind. Opening her eyes.

"Something disturbed you, made you lose focus, it was you friend FN-2187 getting struck with the lightsaber by Kylo Ren wasn't it?" Luke asked comfort in his eyes.

"His name is Finn, but yes I am very concerned for him. He's comatose at the Resistance base on D'Qar." Rey said holding back tears, "Are you sure we can't train there?" she asked.

"When your training is more advanced we will join my sister and the resistance." Luke said smiling, "For now I need you to focus to be a Jedi you must be one with The Force." Luke said calmly.

Rey attempted again, "I think it's working I feel calmer."

"Good Rey, you are more powerful than I sensed." Luke said with a smile. Rey standing now smiled at the old Jedi, "But I do sense your feeling for "Finn" are stronger than you believe, or are letting on." Luke said turning away from Rey.

"Master I don't understand what you mean?" Rey announced confused and worried.

Luke placed a hand on Rey's shoulder, "I sense you love Finn." Luke said, Rey started to laugh, she looked into Luke's eyes they had an I'm serious tone to them she started to think about it.

"I need to meditate on it Master." She said sitting cross legged and closing her eyes.

"Of course you women always find the truth eventually." Luke said walking away. Rey sat in silence hoping to find the answer to what Luke said; she didn't.

* * *

Rey's Vision: Rey was on Jakku at the home of Unkar Plutt she felt like this is a memory she's suppressed or something, outside a ship landed and a man walked out with a little girl, with him, "That's me." Rey said shocked.

The hooded man and she walked to the door holding hands the man knocked on the door Unkar Plutt answered, "May I help you?" he asked annoyed.

"Hello My name is Luke Skywalker" The man said removing his hood to indeed be Luke Skywalker, "and this is my daughter Rey." Rey's eyes grew wide; she didn't want to hear any more of it.

* * *

Reality: Rey opened her eyes and grabbed her Lightsaber, her grandfather's lightsaber, and most importantly HER FATHER'S lightsaber and walked in to where he was living Luke looked at her, he saw the angry expression on her face, "I'm guessing you didn't get the answers you sought."

"No I didn't." she said slamming the lightsaber on table, "Father." Rey sneered Luke stopped making tea and looked at Rey, "How could you?" Rey asked her eyes filling up with water, "How could you leave me on Jakku withsomeonele you had just met, and for what?! So you could go into exile. What was raising a daughter too much for the all-powerful Luke Skywalker!?" Rey was shouting tears pouring out of her face.

"Rey." Luke sighed, "I'm sorry I did that. I thought after I failed Ben I wasn't suited to raise you and I blame myself for failing to protect Ben from the Dark Side, and finally it was to protect you from Ben and his new master." Luke explained.

Rey was shaking with anger, "Look how that turned out." Rey blurted.

"Luke calm her down you must." Yoda's ghost said.

"Can it midget!" Rey shouted.

"Rey!" Luke shouted, "Yoda isn't a midget that is the adult height for his race. Yoda I apologize for my daughter." He said to Yoda's ghost.

"Learn to control her anger she must. Anger leads to hate; hate leads to the Dark side of the force." Yoda's said, "Overcome it before I sense she has, overcome it she must again."

"Give in to your anger." A voice in Rey's head said, "He left you to die years ago." The voice continued, "Take your Lightsaber and strike down the Last Jedi. Your father." The voice continued, "Join the Dark Side of the Force Rey Skywalker, like your cousin and your grandfather." The voice finished.

Rey closed her eyes, "Never." She mumbled to herself all thoughts of the Dark Side left her brain. Rey returned to reality, "Master Yoda I wish to apologize for earlier I myself had to fight the Dark Side in mental form inside me… twice now, I can remember the voice icy, and so cold, I never heard anything like it. But I promise I will never turn to the Dark Side." Rey said before exiting she sat on the ground cross legged and started to meditate again, this time the evolution of her relationship with Finn flashed before her eyes and she realized her father was right. Rey had fallen in love with Finn.

* * *

 **Boom! Chapter one is done, and yes I ship Rey and Finn (What would their ship name be called? Fey? Probably), Also I am reading the novelization of Star Wars: The Force Awakens so that will have an impact on the story. Please leave a review this is my first time writing something like this (with futuristic technology and what not) also I own none of these character even though the lord knows I wish I did. And be on the lookout for Chapter two, until then may the Force be with you and Happy Holidays**


	3. Where's Rey?

Chapter II

* * *

"Kylo Ren, do you sense it?" Supreme Leader Snoke asked.

"Yes Supreme Leader. The force is strong on the planet Ahch-To." Kylo Ren stated kneeling before his master.

"Do you know what is located on Ahch-To?" Supreme Leader Snoke asked standing from his chair.

"No Master." Kylo answered ashamed of himself.

"It is rumored to be the location of the first Jedi Temple." Snoke said with a growl.

"The location of Skywalker." Kylo said an evil smile crossing his face under his helmet.

"Prepare your forces to finish off the Jedi Order." Snoke ordered.

* * *

Reality: Rey woke with a start sweat going down her face, "Oh no." Later that day Luke was teaching Rey the proper way to use her Lightsaber in battle when he sensed something was off about her.

"Something troubles you my Padawan." Luke said calmly, "You may speak freely here." He smiled.

Rey sighed, "Last night I had a vision where Kylo Ren and his new master are preparing to come here and kill us and finish off the Jedi. I can't die with Finn not knowing how I feel." Rey screamed.

"Ah that is why you've been so quiet; you have realized the truth." Luke said turning off his Lightsaber, "The same truth Leia had to come to terms with, the same truth my father Anakin Skywalker had to come to terms with, the same one I had to come to terms with." Rey looked at Luke shocked at first then in understanding.

"Of course you fell in love, I'm the proof of that." Rey said blankly.

"Mara Jade was your mother's name she was a wonderful woman and she also trained at my Jedi Academy before Ben turned dark on me and I failed him." Luke said again lowering his head in shame. Rey knelt down.

"Master... Father, the past cannot be repaired but the future may be altered we will defeat the First Order but we will need to help The Resistance." Rey spoke in a calm tone.

"Always optimistic like your mother." Luke said with a small smile.

"Honestly I thought I got that from you." Rey said plainly, "Can we get back to the vision?" Rey Asked urgently wanting to get back on track.

"Discovered you have been, yes. Prepare you must." Yoda's ghost said.

"No." Luke said surprising the two, "I know a place we can go one where you were never sensed for years Master Yoda. Dagobah Vader never sensed him, The Emperor never sensed him."

"The First Order may be more powerful than The Sith." Rey said, "Maz Kanata told me she's seen evil take many forms, the first she mentioned was The Sith, the last The First Order."

"Taught her about The Sith have you not?" Yoda asked.

"No master I haven't." Luke told Yoda.

* * *

 **D'Qar: Resistance Base**

Finn awoke with a start, "Whoa, whoa take it easy Finn." Poe Dameron now dressed similarly to the late Han Solo kind of as a tribute said, "You've been in a medically induced coma so you'd have time to heal, what's the last thing you remember?" Poe asked.

"A burning pain in my back." Finn said.

Poe stood up and grabbed his flight jacket and showed the big cut in the back of the jacket, "Does this explain it?" Poe asked with a chuckle, "You got my jacket cut by a lightsaber." Poe growled angrily, "Not cool."

"That's what happens in a lightsaber fight." Finn said with a chuckle, he looked to both sides, "Where's Rey?" Finn asked.

"I don't know." Poe said blankly.

"Where. Is. Rey?" Finn repeated each word with emphasis.

"I. Don't. Know." Poe replied with equal emphasis. Finn started to get out of the med-bed, Poe forced him down, "No you need to rest." Poe said struggling with Finn.

"I need to find Rey." Finn growled still struggling.

Poe clenched his fist, "Sorry man." And with one swift jab knocked Finn out.

"How is he?" General Organa asked.

"He's out of his coma." Poe told her, "All he wondered about was Rey."

"Tell him. Tell him… she's in good hands." Organa said, "Then join us in the briefing room to help with the plan.

* * *

 **Ahch-To: Jedi Temple**

Rey woke from her slumber with a smile on her face, she grabbed her satchel. She rummaged around until she pulled out her holocommunicator, and contacted Poe, "What?" He asked at Finn's bedside.

"Oh. I sensed he had woken up I needed to see for myself." Rey said as her eyes dropped.

"You were right somehow, but he was extremely worried about you." Poe said, "I had to knock him out."

Rey smiled, "Tell him I'm following the path laid out in front of me, and if he want's to see me I'm on Ahch-To." She yawned, Poe saw what was obviously the reason Finn was so worried, though Poe wasn't attracted to Rey she was very… beautiful.

"I'll let you go to sleep looks dark out there, I'll tell him." Poe said and cut the communication. Rey smiled knowing Finn was awake finally cleared her mind now she could really focus.

"Thanks Han Solo 2.0." Rey said quietly and went back to sleep.

* * *

Rey's Vision: Rey was on a desert planet, not Jakku this planet had two Suns, "Okay I'm on Tatooine." Rey mumbled to herself she saw a young man who was her age, 19 she looked around a woman who looks similar to her walked up to the man, Rey couldn't understand most of the conversation. Only one word, "Anakin." Anakin then got on a speeder and drove off, the scene changed to night time and Anakin was cradling a woman in his arms a look of sadness on his face, an expression that quickly turned to anger. Rey was teleported outside the hut where she watched in horror as Anakin slaughtered the grotesque creatures, men, women, and children alike.

* * *

Reality: Rey woke up screaming, sweat crawling down her face, right when her mind got cleared now it was crowded again, who was Anakin? Later that day Luke found Rey meditating, "Trying to find answers my child?" Luke asked calmly.

"Yes father" Rey stated, "I had another vision last night of a young man named Anakin slaughtering creatures. The mention of the name Anakin made Luke freeze, "Father? Are you okay?" Rey asked with concern.

"Anakin is my father, Darth Vader." Luke said, "Just because he turned to The Dark Side doesn't mean you will." Luke said assuringly to Rey.

"I wasn't intending on breaking my promise to Master Yoda." Rey said smiling.

"You should be happy he isn't alive." A voice Rey or Luke didn't recognize said Luke turned around to reveal a force ghost that was half Anakin Skywalker and half Darth Vader.

"Oh father it's you. Your ghost looks different from the last time I saw you." Luke said pointing to the Darth Vader side of the ghost.

"Rey you should be happy Yoda died before you were born, it allows the order to reset allows different things to be allowed, trust me in my day I could've been kicked out of the order for marrying Padmé, you do have intentions of marrying Finn right?" Anakin/Vader's ghost said.

"Ugh I didn't say I wanted to marry Finn." Rey retorted angrily before storming off.

* * *

 **D'Qar: Resistance Base**

Finn woke up again a few hours later, 'Ow what the hell Poe?" Finn shouted angrily.

"Sorry Finn, look I got a message from Rey she told me to tell you that she's following the path laid out in front of her, and if you want to see her she's on Ahch-To." Poe said delivering the message, "Which is where tihe first Jedi Temple is. She's training to be a Jedi with General Organa's brother." Poe told Finn enthusiastically.

"She found Luke Skywalker? When was this?" Finn asked.

"About a month ago." Poe told him.

"A month?!" Finn shouted shocked.

"Yes a month." Poe replied.

"Poe." Finn said with a sudden urgency, "I need a pilot."

"Why?" Poe asked a little worried.

"I want to see Rey." Finn told him.

Miraculously a stream of beeps and other miscellaneous noises came from BB-8.

"I know buddy but we can't leave right now." Poe told BB-8.

"What did BB-8 say?" Finn asked.

"He wants to see Rey too." Poe said with a chuckle.

"Why can't we go?" Finn asked angrily.

"The First Order will be planning a counter attack since we destroyed Starkiller Base it could happen at any moment we need to be here when it does." Poe said a sad undertone in his voice, "The Resistance isn't very big we need all the men we can get." He told Finn.

"All the more reason for us to go get her!" Finn shouted throwing his arms up in the air, "Rey and Luke would add two more people to The Resistance."

BB-8 beeped and moved his head in a nodding motion in agreement.

Poe sighed, "Alright, alright we'll take the Falcon. Get dressed." An hour later the three snuck out when they heard a roar behind them, "Just c'mon Chewbacca." Poe said as the now four snuck onto the Millennium Falcon Poe sat in the pilot seat Chewie his usual spot, "Ready Chewbacca?" Poe asked, Chewie nodded, "Next stop Ahch-To."

* * *

 **The Next Day, Ahch-To: Jedi Temple**

It was Rey's last training session of the day it was dark, Rey was blindfolded and having to block laser fire from a floating ball and occasionally getting hit it was frustrating to say the least, "What's the point of this?" Rey asked annoyed.

"I've told you my Padawan you must let the force guide you to block the lasers with the blade." Luke explained to his daughter.

"I'm not an expert on the force but Kylo can stop lasers with the force." Poe Dameron said leaning against the entrance to the temple.

Luke reached for his lightsaber, "Master no, he's a friend." Rey told Luke and walked up to him, "Poe what are you doing here?" She asked at a whisper and angrily.

"I have two people who want to see you and a walking carpet that wants to see Sky guy over there." Poe explained.

"Can we do that tomorrow?" Rey asked almost pleaded.

"Sure thing Padawan learner." Poe said with a snicker.

"You are such a Nerf herder." Rey said annoyed and stormed off.

"I can sense you annoyance we will continue tomorrow." Luke said.

* * *

 **Ba-da boom that's the end of chapter 2! Don't call me a Nerf herder for leaving a little cliffhanger you know I will get straight to work on chapter 3 I'm thinking of involving the Knights of Ren or the First Order. Be on the look out for that and may the Force be with you.**


	4. You Lost Me

**I'm Back with another chapter, before I get started I want to thank you for over 5,000 views on this story that is incredible, now I've gotten a few "turn Rey dark" reviews so towards the end of this chapter we get hints to that and an argument between Finn and Rey enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter III

* * *

 **Ahch-To**

 _Rey's Vision: Ren was kneeling before Supreme Leader Snoke, "My Master we are ready." He said._

" _Set out at once." Snoke said with a growl._

" _Yes, Master." Ren said before standing and leaving view._

* * *

Reality: Rey woke up shaking, "Oh good you're up." Luke said standing in the doorway, he saw the expression on her face, "What's wrong Rey?" Luke asked concerned.

"They're coming Father." Was all Rey said still shaking.

"Who?" Luke asked sitting next to his daughter.

"The Knights of Ren… or The First Order… or both, my vision didn't clarify." Rey explained.

Outside Finn, BB-8, Chewbacca, and Poe were waiting, "I have a bad feeling about this." Poe said looking through the sky it looked like it was going to rain. About thirty minutes later Luke stepped out followed by Rey, she froze.

* * *

 _Rey's Vision: A battle in the temple, it's raining and amongst the chaos Finn gets stabbed through the heart by Kylo Ren._

* * *

Reality: Rey shook it off when something metal bumped up against her leg, she looked down and smiled, "BB-8!" She knelt down and hugged the droid, "How are you?" She asked.

BB-8 fired off rapid beeps and other noises.

"Yeah I'm happy" she stopped when she saw Finn, her face lit up. Finn thought she was looking at Luke in a bear hug from Chewbacca behind him, until she force pulled him into a hug, "Thank the force you're okay." Rey said before she heard a clap of thunder, her eyes widened and she dragged Finn inside.

"Rey are you okay?" Finn asked a little scared.

"This isn't good." Rey kept repeating over and over as she searched for her holocommunicator, once she found it she contacted Leia

"What is it Rey?" Leia asked.

"General you've been trying to figure out The First Order's next move right?" Rey asked already knowing the answer.

"Did the force tell you that? Because I have." Leia replied.

"They're on their way to Ahch-To to attack the temple and to try to kill myself and everyone here, Poe, Finn, Chewbacca, BB-8, and my father." Rey told Leia quickly.

"Wait. What!?" Finn shouted in the background.

"We'll get there as soon as we can." Leia told Rey and the communication was cut.

"Finn stay in here." Rey told him.

"Rey!" Luke shouted, "We have company! Two battalions worth of company!"

Rey started to leave but Finn grabbed her by the arm, "Rey I'm not going to just sit her while you take on God knows what." Finn looked her in the eyes.

"Finn you're staying here." Rey ordered, "I had a vision where if you get involved in this battle you die, if either of us is going to die today it's me." She told Finn before he could reply, Rey kissed Finn, "If I don't make it back I want you to know. I love you." Rey told Finn then force pushed him into the wall and knocked him out. She joined the battle when the first wave had reached the entrance led by Kylo Ren and the Knights of Ren.

"Tonight the Jedi Order falls, all hope for the resistance dies!" Kylo shouted, he then turned his head to look at Rey, "and so does the Skywalker bloodline." Kylo said with an evil smile.

"No cousin. Whether you want to admit it or not Skywalker blood is in you." Rey shouted turning on her Lightsaber, "Just as it does me." She said walking deflecting blaster fire, "You may kill me but the Skywalkers will live on through you… Ben Solo." Rey growled. Kylo launched himself towards her and they engaged in a battle that eventually by the second wave lead to the two of them falling off the cliff. Finn woke up everything was fuzzy for a second then the sound of blaster fire reminded him, "Rey!" He shouted as he exited the hut immidently opening fire on the Stormtroopers.

Down on the beach below Kylo and Rey were continuing their fight. There was slash mark in the sand and rocks chopped in half and major cuts on each person, half of Kylo's helmet sliced off, Rey got an unwanted haircut. Currently Ren was holding Rey in place ready to deliver the final blow, when his lightsaber flew out of his hand he turned around to see Luke holding both his own and Ren's Lightsabers, "This your Lightsaber?" Luke asked jokingly before throwing it into the ocean.

"I don't need my Lightsaber to kill you." Kylo said before starting to choke Luke. As Luke's eyes started to roll back into his head a blaster shot knocked Kylo off his feet. Rey looked up to see Chewbacca who let out a ferocious roar before ripping a Stormtrooper's arms off. Then a Tie fighter crashed right next to Rey, she looked up and smiled.

"The Resistance is here. We're saved." Rey told Luke while helping him up.

"Did you contact them?" Luke asked.

"Yes Master." Rey answered.

"Why?" Luke asked, "I left for here to be alone."

"Well you were for sixteen years. Time to return to civilization, Father." Rey said as they walked onto the resistance transport. The transports lifted off and made the jump to Light speed.

While in hyperspace a hologram of Leia appeared, "Did you make it off the planet?" Leia asked worried.

"Yes Leia." Luke said taking off his hood, "Leia I'm so sorry about Han."

"Luke it isn't your fault, just like it isn't your fault about Mara." Leia said as a hologram of Poe appeared.

"Don't worry General Organa we made it out okay, to be fair this was all Finn's idea."

"Thanks a lot Poe!" Finn shouted not in view.

"When we get back I'll be giving him flying lessons." Poe smirked.

"I could help." Rey said, "I'm a great pilot."

"Yeah and I'm Darth Vader." Poe replied with a laugh.

"Don't joke about my family." Rey growled making Poe stop laughing.

"What?!" Poe said shocked, "You're a Skywalker?" Poe asked, "Like Luke and General Organa?"

"Yes." Rey said, "Flying is a Skywalker thing." Rey smirked smugly.

"Well I still don't think you should help I don't want Finn to get distracted" Poe started but was cut off.

"I won't get distracted!" Finn shouted.

"You will if Rey teaches you." Poe shouted.

* * *

 **D'Qar: Resistance Base**

The ships came out of light speed and landed everyone who didn't go rushed out including C-3P0 and R2-D2. Leia walked forward standing in front of The Resistance. She walked to the drop ship as the door lowered, after the Resistance soldiers left, Luke and Rey were left standing in the ship staring at everyone hoods over their heads the Resistance saw two cloaked figures walk. Down the ramp they knew one was Rey. The man removed his hood and Rey took off Leia embraced her brother for the first time in sixteen year, "It's good to finally see you Luke." Leia told him tears escaping her eyes.

"It's good to see you too sister." Luke said as the pair stopped hugging.

"Are you going to stay with us?" Leia asked in her General Organa tone.

"Are you giving me an option?" Luke asked.

Rey ran up to Poe, "Poe where's Finn?" Rey asked concern in her voice.

"He went to the medical center. He got shot a little and may have a concussion. He said something about hitting a wall?" Poe said in a questioning tone.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Rey responded before running off. Once inside she immediately headed to the infirmary, she arrived just as Finn was finished getting patched up. Rey walked up to Finn and stood in front of him, "You can understand why I did what I did right?" Rey asked.

"No Rey." Finn said firmly looking at her with pure anger, "You gave me a concussion when you pushed me into the wall." Finn said tone not changing, "Why would you do that?!" He shouted.

"Maybe because I saw a vision of you dying." Rey retorted defensively, "Finn I can't loose you. I don't know what I'd do without you. I'd… I'd-" Rey stared but got cut off.

"You'll what? Turn to the dark side?" Finn asked still angry.

"Maybe." Rey blurted offended.

"Well you better get that red crystal because you just lost me." Finn said and stormed out. Rey stood there shocked as the man she loved walked away from her.

Rey sat on the medical table, "Patch me up." She ordered.

* * *

 **Two Months Later**

* * *

Rey still hasn't gotten Finn to talk to her in the two months she's been back. Luke has noticed this in training and it's worrying him that she may turn to the dark side. One day Luke knocked on Rey's door while she slept, "Rey!" He said knocking on her door with no reply, "Rey Skywalker!" he repeated again with the same result, "REY SKYWALKER OPEN THS DAMN DOOR!" He shouted.

Rey's eyes opened to knocking on her door, "One moment!" She shouted as she went to put clothes on. She settled on the clothes she was wearing when she first arrived on Ahch-To. She then walked to the door and opened it, "Father come in." Rey greeted while standing to the side motioning for him to enter.

Luke sat on her bed and Rey did the same, "Rey I'm worried about you." Luke started, "Your focus has been severely lacking lately, and you've been way more aggressive than usual, please tell me what's wrong." Luke said calmly.

"Finn hasn't talked to me in two month's I-I don't understand why?!" Rey Shouted with anger.

"Rey, Rey calm down-" Luke started but was cut off.

"I know I know anger, hate, dark side blah blah blah." Rey retorted.

"Would you agree you need to get out of here?" Luke asked.

"Yes." Rey replied.

"Good" Luke said with a smile, "because I was planning on giving you a trial and to do this trial we need to go to Dagobah."

* * *

 **Alright I hope you enjoyed the chapter I should probably point out Finn and Rey AREN'T officially an item in my story so that wasn't a break up and I heard some people wanted a Dagobah like scene so I thought "why not just do it on Dagobah(really** **hope I'm spelling it right) anyway be on the look out** **and May the Force be with you.**


	5. Dagobah Trial

**Author's Note: I'm sorry this took so long I had SERIOUS trouble writing this chapter and I feel like I need to reiterate since it's been so long** **…REY AND FINN ARE NOT AN ITEM YET IN THIS STORY. Happy 2017 I'm 21 now. Before you read the chapter R.I.P. Carrie Fisher and my condolences to her family . Please enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter IV

* * *

Rey and Luke headed to the Falcon with bags packed Rey was wearing the outfit she was when she left for Ahch-To the first time, "Luke!" The voice of General Organa shouted, "Where are you going?" She asked.

"To give Rey a trial… on Dagobah." Luke replied back, "She needs some time away." He whispered.

"Now does she?" Leia asked suspiciously.

"Yes I do." Rey answered.

"Are you sure it's not to get away from Mr. Ignorant." Leia asked Rey as blush appeared in Rey's cheeks.

"That might be part of it." Rey answered. She didn't wait for a reply and walked up the Falcon's loading ramp.

Luke walked down. The ramp towards Leia, "I have a bad feeling the Dark Side is currently pulling the strings between the two, in case she does turn dark I don't want her around The Resistance." He explained, "I can handle my daughter." Luke told Leia reassuringly.

"I hope you're right Luke." Leia retorted before they embrace, the twins split Leia to the base Luke to the Millennium Falcon. Luke sat in the co-pilot seat. And started typing in the coordinates for Dagobah. Once off world they immediately went into light speed. Luke got up and walked into the common area Luke had flashback to his first time in the freighter _"What a piece of junk"_ Luke thought, _"Hey I got one!" Luke shouted excitedly,_

" _That's great kid don't get cocky." Han replied"_ He continued to relive great memories, like The Falcon helping him to blow up the first Death Star. Luke walked to a crate and picked up the ball and helmet.

A smile grew on his face, "I can't believe he kept this." Luke chuckled tossing the ball in his hands.

"Kept what?" Rey asked walking in.

"An old Jedi training ball." Luke said putting it down.

"Like what we had at the temple?" Rey asked looking at the ball, "Huh those thing must be ancient." Rey's voice got quieter with each word until it was just mouthing the words. The only thing this YT-1300 freighter reminded her of was the man she loved… loves… she's having trouble deciding Rey realized once again her mind was clouded by Finn.

"Rey!" Luke shouted making her jump, "Are you okay? You zoned out there."

"I-I'm Finn. FINE I meant fine." She slumped downward on to the floor, "God what's wrong with me?" She asked starting to cry.

"Rey, calm down" Luke said soothingly kneeling down placing a hand on her shoulder, "I believe that the Dark Side is pulling the strings of your" he paused to clear his throat, " _relationship_ with Finn." Rey looked to her father a scared expression on her face.

"T-the Dark Side?" Rey stuttered, "Impossible. I would've heard a voice in my head." Rey told Luke.

"Not necessarily the Dark Side can try to turn you in many ways." Luke replied calmly as the light speed started to slow. Rey got up and ran to the driver's seat.

"I guess that means we're there." Rey said as Luke entered the co-pilot seat.

"You would be right." Luke replied as they approached their destination. "Set the falcon to autopilot."

"I can land it." Rey said determined to make the landing.

"The first time I came here R2 was in control I couldn't see for shit!" Luke shouted.

Rey rolled her eyes, "Engaging autopilot." She said upset flipping a few switches, "Though I'm not happy about it." Rey stated angrily before storming out, Yoda's ghost appeared in front of her.

"Calm yourself must you. Anger leads to hate… going where are you?" Yoda's ghost asked.

"Anywhere that isn't here!" Rey shouted throwing her hand in the air as she walked into the forest the ground was squishy from the fog and the lake.

" _Your anger makes you stronger embrace it and strike down the last Jedi Rey Skywalker fulfil your prophecy and join your family."_ The icy voice said through the fog the sound of 6 lightsaber blades igniting could be hear, a woman walked out holding a Darth Maul like lightsaber with cross guard like Ren's lightsaber the red glow of the deadly weapon revealed Rey's face, her eyes had yellow corneas with a red ring around them.

"You'r-You're me." Rey stumbled over her word as she fell backwards and moved back "I-I must be hallucinating I swore to Master Yoda's ghost to never turn dark." She stumbled trying to find words.

" _It's the only way to spare Finn's life."_ A warped voice came from the vision of Dark Re _y, "You think by separating yourself from him it will spare his life?"_ Dark Rey laughed _, "I was so naïve when I was on the light side. What you don't get is his death is inevitable and you will be the one wielding the blade."_ She continued as one of Rey's eyes started to change to a yellow cornea with a red ring, a Dark Side eye the vision disappeared and in its place a red Khyber Crystal _._

"The choice is now yours Rey." She looked over her shoulder enough to show her light side eye, she saw Luke standing there, "If you fall I will not fight you." He said calmly.

"Then you should run." Rey replied as her eye changed and she force pulled the red crystal.

* * *

 **D'Qar: Resistance Base**

Finn was walking to the training room to practice firing when he saw Poe there, "You know you're an idiot." Poe said nailing headshots on each target.

"I'll talk to her when I'm ready." Finn said pulling out his blaster.

"You don't get it SHE LEFT." He said shoving him to the ground, "It was your idea to get them here, she saved your life, and you break her heart by telling her we're done! Have you lost your mind!?"

"We weren't a couple." Finn said swinging at Poe and he missed, "You're one to talk your dressing like Han Solo as what some sort of sick tribute. I don't even recognize the best pilot in the resistance, my friend, the man who if it weren't for me would be dead. As for Rey she told me she loved me, then knocked me out. I HAVE A RIGHT TO BE ANGRY AT HER!" Finn shouted getting back up.

"You do realize that you screwed not just The Resistance but the entire galaxy. General Organa told me you told Rey to turn to the Dark Side, with her untapped power plus Luke's training she'd be unstoppable." Just then Poe's holocommunicator started to beep he answered it.

"The choice is now yours Rey If you fall I will not fight you." Luke said calmly.

"Then you should run." Rey replied.

"Oh that can't be good." Poe said. He looked at Finn, "We need to help him."

"I agree." Finn replied, "There's just one problem… we have no clue where they are."

"They're om Dagobah." Poe said.

"How do you know that exactly?" Finn asked.

"I eavesdropped on their conversation while flirting with one of the doctors." Poe said smugly, "Still got the doctor. But we can go there now." Poe said with sudden urgency.

"Yeah." Finn said, "I need to fix this. But there's another problem… they took the Falcon." Finn pointed out.

"Shit." Poe replied, "I guess you're having an in-prompt- to pilot's test. You okay with that?" Poe asked as they ran to their rooms and as fast as they could they changed into their flight suits, "You think you're ready for this?" Poe asked.

"No but do I really have a choice?" Finn answered and asked.

"Not really." Poe answered as BB-8 joined them.

"Where do you think you're going?!" General Organa shouted.

"To save your brother!" Poe shouted the answer as they exited the base, they ran to their X-Wings.

Finn's droid, BB-87 was already loaded Finn climbed in and put on his helmet, "Alright BB-87 put in the coordinates for Dagobah as fast as you can." Finn ordered with a few beeps the droid was done, Finn still didn't speak Astromech droid and looked at Poe who was climbing up the ladder to his X-Wing.

"He's done!" Poe shouted, "BB-8 plug in coordinates for they Dagobah System, okay buddy?" Poe asked, BB-8 did a nodding motion with his head and plopped in the coordinates, then once off world… BOOM light speed, while in light speed Poe was the first to speak, "So if she has a red blade should I make a period joke?" he asked.

"No." Finn answered sharply, "She would most likely force choke you."

"Fair point." Poe replied the light speed slowed until they were hovering above the planet.

* * *

 **Dagobah**

On the planet's surface Luke was running and throwing anything he could in the path of his daughter trying to make it to the falcon alive.

"You'll never make it!" Rey shouted then stuck her hand out and froze Luke in place, "A little trick I taught myself I thought it might come in handy." She smiled evily. She walked to her father and raised her blade.

"REY STOP!" Finn shouted she turned to look and she saw him and Poe, "Please Rey don't kill him, you only get one father don't make yourself an orphan we need you, the resistance needs you, hell I NEED YOU please come back to the Light Side." She turned to them.

"Not until you have felt the pain I have." She turned her lightsaber off and froze Finn in place and force pulled Poe, he was scared for his life. Rey grabbed him by the back of his neck and pulled him in for a kiss, at first Poe resisted but eventually he caved and kissed back put his hands on her hips and pulled her close, after that awkwardness was over she force pushed Poe right next to Finn who she had unfrozen.

"Finn I'm not gonna lie… she's a good kisser also I didn't want to kiss back I think that was her using the Dark Side of the Force on me. I'm pretty sure she slipped some tongue in there."

"Shut up." Finn said and walked towards Rey, "If you want to hurt me… you succeeded with flying colors. So I'm gonna give you what you want." He said walking up to Rey.

"Finn, what are you doing?" Poe and Luke asked.

"Go ahead betray me, betray your father, betray your Aunt Leia, betray The Whole Resistance, and betray the entire galaxy and kill me, but before you do let me say I know that you aren't fully dark yet." He said a few feet from Rey.

"Wha- What leads you to believe that?" Rey asked as her eyes flashed her natural brown.

"Because if you were lost to us, you would've killed us on sight." Finn said each word in rhythm with a step saying the last word in her face a second later she blinked and her eyes were normal again and filling up with tears she collapsed into Finn's arms crying.

"I'm so sorry." Rey said in between sobs.

"It's okay we forgive you." Finn replied stroking her hair.

"It will never be enough; I'll never apologize enough." She said trying to wipe tears from her eyes.

"If it makes you feel better Poe asked me if he could make a period joke before we landed." Finn told her making Rey burst out laughing.

"I would've force chocked him." She replied through laughs., she turned to her father a serious face, "Where does the trial take place?" she asked Luke without saying a word motioned for them to follow Rey started to walk then turned to Finn, "Do you want to come with?" She asked holding out her hand.

Finn thought then looked at Poe who gave him the thumbs up and nodded, "I'll walk with you, but no holding hands I don't think we're there yet." He answered.

Rey laughed then stated, "Last I checked we aren't a we… at least not yet." Rey and Finn talked and caught up on what they had missed with each other in the 2 months that Finn had given her the silent treatment.

"We're here." Luke said after a long walk, "You will most likely fight that vision you saw earlier." Rey took off her satchel and belt, she handed both of then to Finn after grabbing her lightsaber, she looked at her father then walked into the cave.

"It's really foggy in here. _" Rey said hoping for a reply and getting none until the sound of 10 lightsaber blades igniting could be heard, "_ Oh shit _" Rey mumbled to herself as Darth Vader, Kylo Ren, and Dark Rey walked out of the fogy._

" _Have you come to die?" Dark Rey asked._

"No. For I am a Jedi. She lunged repeating the new Jedi code

"There is emotion along with peace

There is the ignorance of knowledge is power

There is passion with serenity

There is harmony

THERE IS NO DEATH, THERE IS THE FORCE"

 _Rey swung with raw skill and precision swinging at all 3 visions with fury repeating the oath over and over again_ , "Sorry grandfather!" _she screamed slaying the Darth Vader vision then spinning into blocking an attack from the vision of her cousin and force pushing the Dark Rey vision_

 _"You need a teacher. I can show you the ways of the Force." The Ren vision said._

 _Rey pushed Ren back then froze him in place,_ "Remember when you did this to me? I do, let me tell you it isn't fun being paralyzed, frozen in place waiting for your opponent to deliver the final blow, I'll be nice since we're family _." Rey told the vision and decapitated it letting the limp body fall to the ground, "_ That just leaves my personal demon _." Rey stated then was cut by the Dark Rey's blade._

 _"You should've listened to me; you could've been more powerful than Snoke." The warped voice said as sparks flew._

Outside Finn looked at Luke, "Hey Master Skywalker I got a question." He announced.

"Fire away." Luke replied.

"If I walked in there what do you think I would see?" Finn asked.

"A lot of fog and Rey swinging her saber at nothing" Luke said with a chuckle at the thought of his daughter swinging her lightsaber at the air, "I honestly don't know." He said.

 _Inside the cave Rey had cut Dark Rey's light saber in half and was deflecting all six blades at once Rey froze her demon in place, "_ You know Master Yoda said once the Dark Side has you it will never let go _" she paused to think, "_ Or at least something similar _" Rey continued then smiled, "_ Which means I can still use the part of the Dark Side I know while being a Jedi… I guess you can say I'm in that grey area… I guess you can say I'm a; Dark Jedi. _" Then Rey released the Force hold and started to Force Choke Dark Rey, "_ Just remember one thing, because I doubt this will be the last time I see you… I swear on the life of everyone I care for, I will never become you. _" Rey said then closed her fist killing Dark Rey. The visions faded and she walked out the other side._ "So what's next?" she asked.

"Recite the oath in front of me." Luke answered

"There is emotion along with peace. There is the ignorance of knowledge is power. There is passion with serenity. There is harmony. There is no death, there is the Force." Rey recited the oath word for word.

Luke smiled and ignite his lightsaber did that knighting thing, "I will continue to train you not as a Padawan… but as a Jedi Knight. "Luke said stoically as tears filled up his eyes, "I do not believe we need more Jedi the force is balanced, but The First Order still needs to be taken down, we will help with that, as the last Jedi." Luke stated.

"Can we go to D'Qar first?" Rey asked putting her belt on and her satchel over her shoulder, "The Resistance could've been attacked while we were gone." Rey said worried.

"In less than a day?" Poe stated questioningly.

"Maybe… has it really been less than a day?" Rey asked shocked.

"Yeah." Finn answered, "But she's right-" He said with urgency.

"Of course you agree with you-" knowing where he was going Finn and Rey cut him off.

"WE AREN'T DATING" Finn and Rey shouted, Finn looked at Rey and noticed she was blushing she saw this and rushed onto the Falcon.

Finn turned to Poe, "What's her problem?" Finn asked.

Poe looked at him shocked, "Wow are you blind!?" he shouted, "That would explain the Stormtrooper aim." Poe face-palmed, "Dude she told you her problem… do you not remember?" he asked, "She loves you Finn, ugh thank god you aren't a pilot you obviously need a wingman." (I apologize for the puns, what do you expect from ADHD)

"Oh right." Finn replied. And lowered his head in shame because of his forgetfulness. Poe walked up to Finn. He put his arm around Finn.

"As your wingman… talk to her." Poe stated and shoved Finn towards the Falcon, Finn turned his head and glared at Poe, he did want to talk to Rey but not after an awkwardness like Rey kissing Poe, "You can do it!" he shouted ... when out of the corner of his eye he saw Luke glaring at him with his hand on his lightsaber, "Not in the sexual way." slowly Luke removed his hand from his lightsaber, "Go." Poe said and nodded to Finn, in response he nervously swallowed and nodded he then walked up the loading ramp and into the Falcon. He saw Rey sitting Indian style in the middle of the floor, well at least he thought she was on the floor until he noticed that he could see the full shadow she was levitating in mid-air he looked on shocked.

"What do you want Finn. "she said still cross legged, still in mid-air, and when walking around to face her still with shut eyes, "if it's a kiss if we aren't at holding hands yet we are far from kissing." She said lowering to the ground.

"Though that would be nice" Finn paused, "I came to apologize." He said rubbing the back of his neck as Rey opened her eyes.

"For what?" Rey asked, Finn looked at her puzzled, "There is more than one thing you need to apologize for."

"I guess everything, the 3 I can think of are:

Putting your life at risk

Lying to you about who I was.

 _Possibly_ breaking your heart

I'm not sure about that last one, it's hard to tell with the new you." He replied and hit himself on the head and looked at Rey who arched an eyebrow, "You're a lot calmer then the goddess-like scavenger that hit me with a stick, Rey laughed then froze something connected in her mind "The staff, oh no." Rey said shocked.

"What about it?" Finn asked kneeling down placing a hand on her shoulder.

"That will become my Dark Side lightsaber, it's long enough for my hands to be nowhere near the blades and could be an extreme extension of my arm." She explained getting hysterical

Finn pulled her into him, "Rey we aren't afraid of the future, you have connections to the light side well always bring you back." He said trying to calm her down.

"I appreciated that but Master Yoda once said, _if once you start down the dark path, forever will it dominate your destiny, consume you it will_ , I've started that path. The vision of you dying I saw it as Kylo Ren, but the evil construct of me said **I'd** be the one wielding the blade." Rey said quietly before standing up, "I think you should stay away from me." Rey said and started to walk away, Finn grabbed her wrist.

"I choose not to listen." He said and pulled her into a kiss, "After all if it weren't for you I wouldn't be alive. I love you Rey." He said when their lips parted she stared at him shocked.

"All the more reason to stay away from me and if you're going to drop a bombshell like that at least buy me a drink first." Rey said with a giggle.

"One you couldn't drink last I checked you're 19."

A few seconds later Finn went flying into a tree from a force lift and a force pushed out if the Falcon right next to Poe, "Smooth." Poe said sarcastically while leaning against a tree arms folded across his chest," Real smooth." Poe repeated with sarcasm, he then extended a hand Finn grabbed the hand and was helped him up.

"I know that you're being a smart ass, so if you need me I'll be in my X-Wing." Finn said angrily before heading to his fighter.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter (I will admit it isn't my best one) and I hope to have another one out soon, until then may the Force be with you**


	6. A New Order Must Rise

**Author's Note: I've decided to add in an original character based off… me. His name is Matthew Starwalker and he will be a romantic rival for Finn he is** **introduced in this chapter, enjoy: D**

* * *

Chapter V

* * *

 **D'Qar: the next day**

Sparks flew as Rey and Luke trained while The Resistance looked on in awe the room was lit up with a glows of blue and green and the battle was with much carefulness, considering this was at the Resistance base after 30 minutes Luke won when they had lead the battle outside and were" let off the leash" as the saying goes if that is a saying. As the brave men and women of the resistance were clapping Luke helped Rey up as they walked away Rey fixed her hair into a basic ponytail which she will make more elaborate later, "You were vicious my daughter." He mumbled to himself Luke started blankly, "Fueled by rage, are you okay?" He asked worried.

I'm fine." Rey said calmly as they walked to her quarters, "Finn is talking to me again why would I be upset?" Rey asked, "It's just the dark side infection… are you sure there is no way to be detached from the Dark Side?" Rey asked and pray to have the answer be yes.

"None that I know of. I'm sorry Rey." Her father answered, "I'll see if my master's know of any way and if they do I will tell you." Luke calmly replied as they got to Rey's quarter's, "What is your plan for the rest of the day?" Luke asked.

"Right now a nap" Rey started, "Later a late lunch" she continued, "and then some reading and meditation "Rey started typing in the code to her room, "ending the day with dinner in the mess hall with the guys." She stated, "That okay?" She asked as the door opened before she walked in and the automatic door shut on Luke.

"Yeah, fine." He answered and headed to his quarters. Rey was currently changing out of her clothes when she felt someone, no something was in her room and she didn't have a top on.

Rey reached for her lightsaber, "Who's there." She asked turning on her lightsaber and spun around pointing it at R2-D2 who fired off rapid miscellaneous scared sounding beeps, "God damnit R2. You scared me." She turned the lights on and finished changing, "Did father send you to spy on me?" Rey asked too which R2-D2 swiveled his head to indicate no, "Then what are you doing here?" She asked. More beeps and boops Rey sighed aggravated and opened the door, "You need more memory room, father's quarters is 518 this is 419." R2 rolled out with gleeful beeps, "goodbye." Rey replied and shut her door. She stood in the silence for a few before climbing into her bed and closing her eyes, after a few failed attempts to fall asleep she realized why it was failing… she left the lights on, Rey didn't want to get out of bed so she used the Force to turn the lights off.

* * *

Rey's Vision/Dream: Rey was on a strange lava planet she looked around and saw a young pregnant woman being force chocked by her grandfather, "Let her go Anakin." A voice behind her said, Rey turned to see a young Obi-Wan Kenobi, "Let. Her. Go" He repeated with the emphasis of ordering. She couldn't hear their back and forth except for the final three sentences,

"If you're not with me then you're my enemy." Anakin said angrily

"Only a Sith deals in absolutes." Obi-Wan replied, "I will do what I must." He said turning on his Lightsaber.

"You will try." Anakin retorted before back flipping too Obi-Wan, after turning on his, Lightsaber they engaged in a glorious Lightsaber duel to various parts of the planets molten surface concluding with Anakin getting a hand and legs cut off.

"YOU WERE THE CHOSEN ONE!" Obi-Wan shouted, "IT WAS SAID YOU'D DESTROY THE SITH NOT JOIN THEM!" and the vision faded.

* * *

Reality: Rey woke up with a jolt after that she went back to sleep and had pleasant dreams for a couple hours. When she awoke she changed into her Jedi robes and headed to the mess to grab a bite to eat... back in her room, she placed her food on a table and then sat on the floor cross legged and had a book floating in front of her she used The Force to float some food to her mouth after 30 minutes she got up to take her plate now void of food and the only things on it were utensils she placed the plate on the pile of unwashed dishes and gave a cute smile and wink to the chef she then walked into her room and froze.

* * *

Rey's Vision: A young man around her age with dark hair being chased by First Order Stormtroopers through a village of a desert planet… a very familiar desert planet… full of bad memories and abandonment… Jakku. He stuck his hand out and the Stormtroopers froze, "I-can't-move" one struggled to say.

"Me-either." The other trooper said with equal difficulty. The man looked at his hand shocked then made a push motion with his hand sending them flying before continuing to run.

* * *

Reality: Rey woke up in the infirmary, "What happened?" She asked

"We don't know the full story but we think something caused you and Master Skywalker to fall unconscious." Finn explained, Rey then turned her head to see Luke still unconscious next to her, "You hit your head on the toe board and we found you unconscious and brought you here."

Do you remember anything that happened?" Poe asked a hint of concern in his voice.

"I-I had a vision. I believe that power is called "Force Psychometry" but I can't remember, what it's called I mean. The vision was of a Force sensitive man, around my age running from the First Order." Rey told them, "On Jakku. We need to find him he could be in danger." She said worried.

"I agree." Luke said sitting up, "Poe, Finn get clothes to blend in. Rey put on your scavenger outfit" Luke looked determinedly past Rey to the worried Leia outside the infirmary, "We're going back to Jakku." The group looked at Luke then to Leia who nodded not in approval but in agreement, the three headed to their quarters and packed. Rey decided that the 2 Jedi should travel on the Falcon to be less suspicious.

"This is a stupid. The 2 Force sensitive people flying a stolen Corellian YT-1300 Freighter on the way to the planet that it was stolen from and even worse we're headed to a primarily First Order occupied planet. This plan **WILL** fail." Finn said in an obliviously scared guy is obvious tone.

"Can you try to be optimistic?" Everyone else asked.

"I am." Finn replied sharply, "It's kinda hard when you're headed to a First Order occupied planet and you're wanted by them. Why else would I say this is a stupid plan unless I had validation." Finn snapped as they entered hyperspace

"Finn. Stay calm." Poe said arrogantly, "We'll be fine." He said as they exited hyperspace.

* * *

 **Jakku**

The young man from Rey's vision arrived at his home and took off his facial cover to reveal a 5 o'clock shadow and longish (for a guy) hair, he had a bunch of junk and was starving he needed to get some portions so he could eat he looked at a glass sheet which he used as a makeshift mirror, "What did I do earlier?" He asked in his deep voice. Before ducking and grabbing his E-11 and pointed the gun at the opening.

"Starwalker, you haven't turned in your findings in three weeks scavenger scum." The thug threatened in basic pointing its blaster rifle at Matthew's head, "Today is your day to die."

"Fuck off." Matthew sneered and fired 3 shots and nailed the lead thug and the two he couldn't see behind him.

* * *

 **Jakku: Nima Outpost**

The quartet walked throughout the marketplace for three minutes when, "Come to return my ship?" A husky voice asked, "It wasn't yours to take girl." Unkar Plutt sneered and slammed his robotic arm on his counter, "The walking carpet who did this" then paused and pointed to his robotic arm, "better be dead."

"Don't worry we didn't bring Chewbacca with us." Rey said angrily as she stormed up to Plutt, "But I'm beginning to think we should have you fat waste of space." She snapped.

Luke walked over, "Rey go regroup with the others." Luke ordered keeping an eye on Unkar Plutt who was looking at Rey seductively… it was very uncomfortable," "Unkar." Luke said removing hid hood," Stop staring at my daughter inappropriately." Luke snapped angrily.

"Sorry Luke didn't know how defensive you are Master Jedi." Unkar stretched out the last 2 words.

Luke looked both ways, "We need information, about a young man, dark hair, hazel eyes, and may or may not be Force sensitive."

"You're looking for Matthew Starwalker, he lives in the east of Nima. He's a scavenger but I haven't-" he paused and chuckled, "Well I'll be damned." Luke turned to see Starwalker Luke looked at Rey and nodded Rey approached.

"Hey." Rey said acting shy, "I'm Rey." She smiled.

Matthew turned to look at her he gave a warm sweet smirk, "My name is Matthew, my friends call me Matt and Unkar Fat calls me asshat." Rey turned up her charm and giggled.

"Would you believe me if I told you I used to live here?" Rey asked.

"I saw you a few times." Starwalker replied taking 4 ¼ portion, "Had to resist the urge to talk to you." He smiled and winked, Rey's cheeks turned a little pink Luke walked up behind Rey.

"This is my father, Luke Skywalker." Rey whispered.

Matthew looked both ways and mumbled with an astonished look on his face, "I swear I thought he was a myth."

Luke walked next to Rey, "Can we talk to you on that Corellian YT-1300 Freighter?" he asked politely.

"Uh… sure." Matthew answered awkwardly before they walked onto the Falcon.

Once on Luke turned to Matthew and removed his hood, "My daughter and I had a vision of you stopping 2 Stormtrooper by not even touching them. Is that true? If so I have an explanation."

"Yes I did do that care to explain?" he asked confused.

Luke took a few steps closer, "What if I told you, you have the ability to use The Force. You could be a Jedi, allow us to train you." Rey looked at her master puzzled.

"Father… may I talk to you on private?" She asked behind gritted teeth, they walked into the cockpit where they think they were out of earshot, "What are you doing?" she asked sharply, "You said that there should be no more than 2 Jedi, what changed?" she asked.

"Did you even have a suspicion why I was out longer than you?" Luke replied sharply..

"I thought you were pretending to be unconscious for part of it." Rey answered.

"I had 2 visions" Luke mumbled, "I saw Snoke and he saw me and chuckled, "Luke Skywalker, the last Jedi" then he scoffed, "I say not. Let me tell you, more Jedi are needed." He then took a deep breath, "the rule of 2 is done." Then that vision ended and the one of Matthew happened."

"Telling the truth Luke is." Yoda's ghost said startling the 2 Jedi, "a new, New Jedi Order rise it must." The ghost said calmly as Obi-Wan's ghost

"I must agree with Master Yoda it is best to have a new order in place if the rule of 2 is a thing of a bygone era. You have a great start with your daughter but you must expand more we don't know how many dark agents there are plus the more we have the better. There is strength in numbers." Obi-Wan's ghost spoke wisely.

"I'm in." Matthew spoke leaning up against the wall leading into the cockpit, "Oh FYI I have very good hearing. I heard the entire conversation, but aren't I a little old to be a Jedi Palawan? Or too old to start training?" Matthew asked.

"In the old order yes. But this new… New Jedi Order actually no, I started training when I was 19. I could be your Master" Rey said a small sweet smile on her face.

Luke looked on saw felt the confusion inside of Rey, confusion about who she loves… Finn or Matthew.

Matthew looked at Rey who looked at him smiling, "I'd like that." He replied.

Rey moved to Luke, "I'll tell Poe and Finn to head to their x-Wings she exited the Falcon leaving Luke and Matthew alone.

"You are causing a great confusion, an inner turmoil" Luke said approaching Starwalker, "I will grant her wish but please note she holds down feelings she doesn't know how to deal with." Luke turned and walked away, "Gather your things… my daughter's Palawan."

Matthew smirked, "Yes Master." And left.

* * *

 **Jakku: East of Nima Outpost (Starwalker residence)**

Matthew walked into his home and started gathering things he would need on D'Qar.

"What. Are you doing here?" A Stormtrooper asked. Another Stormtrooper pointed out the E-11 strapped to Matthew's belt, "Sir put your hands in the air you have stolen property." The first solder said after raising his gun.

Matthew slowly raised his hands and turned around,, "You're making a mistake" he said cockily before smirking, "I am more powerful than you realize." He threatened.

"Hand over the firearm" the second Stormtrooper asked and raised his weapon.

"Last I checked the E-11s were rendered obsolete and you First Order Stormtroopers had different weapons call the FOE-11 so you aren't using it and this is Jakku I need to defend myself, with that said" he then Force pushed both of the solders.

"Jedi!" One of the Stormtrooper shouted.

"Only a Padawan." Matthew said and shot the Stormtrooper.

The other Stormtrooper started to run, "We... I need back up I found a-" he didn't get get to finish his sentence as he was shot in the back of the head by Matthew.

Matthew walked up to the lifeless corps and squatted down, "Sorry but only my allies and family can know my secret." He said coldly and finished packing his things including the E-11 and headed into Nima Outpost as quickly as he could he had a feeling that the First Order would be after him for his "stolen Imperial property". He arrived at Nima a while later and saw dead Stormtrooper and lightsaber scars all over the place, "Looks like Unkar ratted us out." Matthew mumbled and pulled his face cover up and maneuvered his way to the Falcon because he heard blaster fire. He quietly walked behind the lone Stormtrooper who was firing at Rey and shot him in the back 5 times, the look on her face when the Stormtrooper stopped firing was priceless.

Rey looked puzzled then the Stormtrooper fell down to reveal her Padawan, "There you are!" She exclaimed, "I got worried, my Padawan." Rey said out of breath.

"I thought Jedi were supposed to avoid attachment, my Master." Matthew said before bowing mockingly.

Rey rolled her eyes, "Nerf herder." She mumbled and they headed to the Falcon, "Finn and Poe are in their X-Wings ready to head to The Resistance base." she told Luke as she headed to the cockpit she drove into the reaches of space the X-Wings followed them she plugged in the coordinates as her Padawan sat behind her examining his firearm, "What gun is that anyway it looks ancient?" She asked.

"Its an E-11" Matthew replied still examining it, "it's the gun Imperial Stormtroopers would wield in battle, I'm thinking about converting it into my lightsaber handle … somehow." He said puzzled clipping it to his belt.

"Maybe we can use the barrel as a head of the lightsaber and other junk you grabbed for the hilt." Luke suggested.

"I just don't want a black hilt people will think I'm evil."

Luke removed his hood as soon as they hit and grabbed his lightsaber, "I have a black hilt what does that say about me?" Luke asked sternly.

"I-I don't know Master Skywalker. I'm sorry I can be short sighted sometimes.

Then we must start with your training Padawan" Rey spoke wisely, "COME!" She ordered, "We shall start with some Alchaka." She said walking away.

Matthew sat there puzzled for a second, "Wait, I don't know what that is!" He shouted running after her

"It's a form of meditation used to clear the mind" Rey explained walking calmly, "If you are to become a Jedi you must have a clear mind. Alchaka is designed epically." Rey spoke for that so my father started me off with Alchaka and we shall do the same with you." As she spoke she sat down crossing her legs and her Palawan did the same, "Close your eyes and breathe in through your nose and out through your mouth." Matthew repeated it fairly easily.

"This is really soothing, I feel myself loosening and merging with The Force."

"Wow! You learn fast my Padawan." Rey stated astonished, "We may need to stop and get you a Khyber Crystal' then she looked towards her father and back to Matthew, "between you and I, it took me 2 tries but I was dealing with a pile of crap-" she stated but was cut off.

"With you and Finn, the Resistance versus the First Order all that junk." Matthew stated and unintentionally offending Rey

"There isn't anything going on between Finn and I. I mean yes we like each other but I'm infected by the Dark Side and I have had visions of me killing everyone I care about so I can't be with him." An awkward silence fell over the Falcon until the ship started to slow down, Rey disengaged and reappeared right behind a First Order Fleet.

"HOLY SHIT!" All three screamed.

* * *

 **Author's Note: And I'm going to stop right there and yes this is officially a STAR WARS ELSEWORLD STORY (non-cannon), with the release of the Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi Trailer (Full discloser... I was in a car so I cold not "loose my shit" even though I wanted too) and oh my God all aboard the hype train I can't wait for December, but I have a question for y'all what do you guys think Luke's line, "It's time for the Jedi... to end" mean? Personally I believe the Grey Jedi Theory, post your thoughts in the reviews and tell me if I should change "the new Jedi Code" to the Grey Jedi code because I could find it all it would take is 1 google search, also please give me your thoughts on the story an MY Writing style, if you have a problem voice it! I know I can't please everyone, but try. If you have a problem with grammar, I was born in Georgia, USA, live there until I was 19 and my dad passed away then I moved to Florida, USA so needless to say I don't have the best grammar (to be honest one of my friends has worse he says, "more better") but I think it's good my grammar is not the best because the stories I write Don't come from the BRAIN... they come from the HEART, but I still want to improve... even if my grammar won't. be on the lookout for the next chapter, until then may the force be with you.**


	7. Attack on D'Qar

**Author's Note: sorry it took so long but I hadn't been working on this one my mind has to many story idea.**

* * *

Chapter VI

* * *

 **D'Qar Space**

"Gunner position is up or down, choose one Matthew." Rey ordered, meanwhile Matthew was already sliding down the ladder.

He looked at it and immediately knew it would be like a Bucking Bronco, 'Aw hell." Matthew mumbled to himself and put on a headset, "Guys my aim is going to be off until the chair adjust to my weight, so Rey better be a good pilot."

"Better be?" Rey asked shocked then scoffed, "Padawan in my family good flying is genetic."

As Matthew was clinging to the chair trying to stay on he attempted to say, "Why don't you put your credits where your mouth is." He shouted challengingly.

Rey turned her head to look at Luke and smirked, "You might want to buckle up."

Luke quickly buckled up, "I have a bad feeling about this." He replied nervously.

As Rey was weaving wildly about and destroying Advanced Tie Fighters and the chair struggled to adjust to the weight of Matthew, he closed his eyes and slowed his breathing and he reached out its his right hand and froze a Tie Fighter in the vacuum of space, Matt then repeated the process with his left hand snatching another Tie Fighter in his grasp he rotated his left hand until the fighters' pilots were facing each other. He then did a single clap… and slammed the Tie Fighters into each other causing a massive explosion right as the chair finished adjusting, he sat down and put the headset on, "That explosion was from me."

"Great work!" Rey shouted, "Start shooting." She ordered

"Force please allow me to have better aim than an Imperial Stormtrooper." Matthew prayed then, he grabbed the triggers and started firing missing frequently.

"Shoot better!" Rey shouted. The chair moved in the opposite direction of the turret

"Stop doing tricks!" Matthew snapped back. as he fired.

"I'm doing that to stay alive, why don't you aim better." Rey ordered as she did a barrel roll and Matthew blasted two fighters out of the sky the chair moved the opposite direction of the turret and he started blasting and rotated the trigger joysticks and blasted as many fighters as he could before the turret overheated and he headed upward to use the upper turret and started being a distraction for Poe and Finn until the rest of the fleet could get up in the air and start the space battle. The Falcon very sneakily maneuvered to the planet surface where the situation wasn't much better. Luke and Rey grabbed their Lightsabers and Matthew loaded his E-11 and put on a resistance uniform on board, once the trio was ready they exited the Falcon the sound of their lightsabers igniting stopped the battle .

Everyone turned to look at the trio, out from the crowd walked Kylo Ren and the other apprentice walked forward The mystery apprentice. Slammed his staff down igniting a Lighttrident and removed his hood.

"Duskfall." Matthew growled.

"Who?" Rey asked.

"A former friend turned dark." Matthew sneered.

"You had the option to join Snoke Starwalker. You could have ULTIMATE POWER!" Duskfall boasted.

Rey turned to Matthew, "You knew about your powers?" She snapped surprised.

"Why do you think I was being chased by the First Order?" Matthew retorted like a smart ass, "I hear… singing." He said confused.

"It's your crystal. Duskfall must have it." Luke said before charging at Ren and Rey lunged at Duskfall. Matthew started firing at First Order Stormtroopers eventually stealing a melee weapon from a dead body he shot in the head, a battle axe used to combat Lightsabers.

"Sick." He smiled wickedly he jumped in to help Rey.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Fighting for my crystals." Matthew growled, "Go help Your father." Rey looked at Duskfall and then to Starwalker and nodded.

Rey ran off and struck Ren on the back causing him to yell in pain.

"Bitch." Kylo swung wildly Rey ducked and rolled to her father's side, "Father and daughter." Ren growled, "You fight together you die together."

"There is still good in you my nephew I can feel it." Luke said calmly.

"I can feel it to cousin." Rey stated, "The Light Side is pulling at you. Your family are your tethers to the Light Side join us." Rey extended her hand, "Together the Skywalker family can defeat Supreme Leader Snoke, there is hope for you yet Ben." Rey looked at him kindness in her eyes, "Please cousin come home."

Ren retracted his lightsaber, "I'm sorry but no it's too late for me." Kylo stated quietly, "FALL BACK!" Ren ordered and everyone started to retreat.

Matthew jogged up, "Did we win?" He asked.

"This battle, but the war is far from over." Rey stated as the First Order retreated.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Now you may think our story has ended but my dear and loyal readers this is just the beginning after all this is an alternate universe where I am playing the puppeteer and all these characters are my puppets (I say that because I do not compare myself to God… also I'm a theater kid) where will the Resistance go? The planet Crait is the answer (the salt planet from the trailers)also keep in mind this is a JediStorm story they still aren't together so there is much more to cover also could there be others in the Resistance with Force powers? After all growing up Poe had a force powered tree in his front yard years of exposure could and should have some effect on little Poe Dameron, but hey only time will tell I will admit I will not reach my self-set deadline of the day Episode VIII drops quite frankly because I am having too much fun writing it. Originally it was supposed to be like four chapte… oh who am I kidding I knew this would take on a life of it's own I tried to stick to the core characters but we're only in chapter 6 and we already have 2 original characters. We have even more than that to cover. But until the next chapter may the force be with you.**


End file.
